degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 16 - Family Bible (1)
Main Plot (Dylan is sleeping. He wakes up and hears his mother yelling on the phone. Liam and Zack wake up.) Dylan: It's two in the morning. Zack: What the hell? I just went to sleep an hour ago. Liam: Cause you were stoned. This is the third time in a row. What the hell is she doing? Zack: Go check it out. I'm too tired. (Dylan gets out of his bed. and goes down stairs. He sees his mom on the phone.) Ms. Sage: I don't care if you want to see him or not. I won't tell you where I live! (She hangs up.) Dylan: Mom? Ms. Sage: Dylan! What are you doing out of bed? Dylan: You woke us up. Ms. Sage: Sorry. Dylan: This is the third night this happened. What's going on? Ms. Sage: I'll explain later. Go back to bed. Dylan: Okay. (Dylan goes to him and his brothers' bedroom.) Liam: What happened? Dylan: I don't know but she seems to be in some situation. Zack: What? Dylan: I heard her say she doesn't care how much he wants to see him. Zack: Who's he and him? Dylan: That's the mystery question. She said she'll explain later. Liam: Well let's go back to sleep. Subplot (At school; in Grade 9 band, Brandon is playing clarinet. He goes off beat and plays jazzier.) Mr. Lucas: Stop! Brandon, what are doing? Brandon: Adding spice to the chilli. Mr. Lucas: What? Brandon: This song needs more awesome to it. Mr. Lucas: And why's that? Brandon: It's boring. Brett: Dude. Be cool. Brandon: I'm speaking my mind. Mr. Lucas: Okay. Just play how it's written or I'm docking marks. Brandon: Whatever. (Band class plays. Brandon looks annoyed.) Main Plot (Dylan is in the hallway with Mark and Nate.) Dylan: My mom is in some sort of situation. Mark: Money, Men? Dylan: Men. There's someone trying to come into her life. Nate: Ew. Dylan: That's what I said. Mark: Could it be your dad? Dylan: My dad left years ago, when I was little. Mark: Your grandfather? (Dylan glares at Mark.) Dylan: My grandfather is lives in Vermont I see him a couple of months. Mark: I feel dumb. Nate: You sure do. Dylan: But still, I wonder what's going on. (They walk into class.) Subplot (Brandon walks into Mr. Chandler's office.) Mr. Chandler: Mr. Dobson. May I help you? Brandon: Is there any way I can get transferred out of Grade 9 band? Mr. Chandler: It's January. Brandon: I know but it's broing me. It's just ruining my jazzy talent and it's like playing with Idol rejects. Mr. Chandler: I'm sorry but rules are rules. I can't transfer you out of a class because you don't like it. The best reason would be if you're unconfortable from harrasment or something. Brandon: I'm speaking my mind. Can I have Grade 9 Art? Mr. Chandler: I can add it to your schedule. Brandon: I don't want it added. I want it to replace Band. Mr. Chandler: Then you've wasted you time coming here. There's the door. (Brandon storms out of the office.) Brandon: Thanks for nothing! Main Plot (Dylan, Liam and Zack all walk into the main office. Their mom is there.) Dylan: Mom? What are you doing here? We were in class. Ms. Sage: Boys, we need to talk. Zack: Can't it wait? Ms. Sage: No. Sit. (They sit down.) Ms. Sage: Last night, I was talking to Liam's father. He's a drug dealer and I don't want you guys to see him. Liam: Our father is a druggie? Ms. Sage: Not all three of you. Just his. Zack: What? Ms. Sage: You boys have different fathers. Dylan, yours is dead. Zack, yours is in prison. (The brothers sit there, upset.) Ms. Sage: I'll see you boys at home. (She leaves.) Subplot (Brandon is walking with Brett in the hallway.) Brett: Dude, what did Chandler say? Brandon: He said rules are rules and he'll add Grade 9 Art. Brett: Well that sucks. What are you gonna do? Brandon: Drop Band myself. Main Plot (Afterschool, the Sage brothers are sitting on the side of the steps, saddened.) Liam: I can't believe this. Zack: What a secret. Dylan: I'm pissed. (Zack pulls out weed and a beer.) Dylan: Can I get the beer? Zack: Sure. (Zack gives Dylan the beer and he starts drinking.) Dylan: How will I be happy? (Zack starts smoking weed.) Zack: Good question. (Liam gets up.) Liam: I'm gonna go walk. (He walks away. The brothers are all saddened by their mother's secret.) Category:Blog posts